


they who shall not be named!!

by zootedartist



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Break Up, Drug Use, F/M, Kenma has anxiety, M/M, Mental Breakdown, More tags to be added, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Panic Attacks, Sexual Humor, alcohol use, hinata has ADHD, more relationships to be added as we go along, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zootedartist/pseuds/zootedartist
Summary: title is a work in progress!!haikyuu boys form a group chat while trying to survive college and deal with other issues
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Original Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. WELCOME TO HELL!!

majority of them are ooc for plot purposes that and i’m not good at this shit.

college au, same school names though 

a few of my OCs will pop up for “plot”


	2. hinata’s insomnia kicks in and he’s bored so a groupchat happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the karasuno boys make a group chat.

**_hinata shouyou added daichi sawamura, sugawara koushi + 11 others to ‘unknown’_ **  
**_hinata shoyou named the chat ‘CHAOTIC CROWS_ ’**

**hinata:** HEY GUYSSS!

 **daichi:** wtf hinata it’s like 1am you should be asleep

 **sugawara:** but daichi you’re awake and watch your language, we have children here

 **tsukishima:** why am i here?

 **hinata:** i was bored

 **noya:** HEYYYY

 **tanaka:** HEYYY

 **ennoshita:** this is gonna be a disaster like i can already see it

 **yamaguchi:** ooo seems like fun

 **kageyama:** ... i’m leaving

**_‘kageyama has left the chat’_ **  
**_‘hinata added kageyama to the chat’_ **

**kinoshita:** he really said no ❤️

 **kazuhito:** LMAOOO

 **yamaguchi:** all your name’s are so boring

 **ennoshita:** literally our regular names

 **yamaguchi:** exactly

**_‘yamaguchi tadashi has changed their name to yamaGUCCI.’_ **  
**_‘yamaGUCCi has changed tsukishima’s name to SALTYshima’_ **

**SALTYshima:** yamaguchi WHAT THE ACTUAL FAWK 😃

 **yamaGUCCI:** hehehe🤭☺️☺️

**_‘yamaGUCCI has changed hintata’s name to resident sunshine'_ **

**_'resident sunshine has changed kageyama’s name to toBIo’_ **

**toBIo:** shouyou, ima kill you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally pulled this out of my ass 🤧. it was supposed to be longer but i ran out of ideas so enjoy this.
> 
> me not being able to name chapters so using a random ass title that was saved in my notes 😭😭


	3. random bullshit, some people go through some shit, some are good and some are bad!!.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crows talk about hinata's insonmia, setter groupchat and akio is introduced :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of them will have nicknames and some will remain the same.  
> akio is one of my ocs, as of right now him and oikawa are dating.

_' **CHAOTIC** **CROWS’**_

_currently 11:00am_

_**'sugawara has changed their name to suga'** _

**yamaGUCCI:** that's boring can't you make it something more interesting?

 **suga:** aren't you in the middle of a lecture right now?

 **tanaka:** are we just gonna ignore kageyama and hinata calling each other by their first names?

 **noya: _@resident sunshine @toBIo_ **you've been summoned

_**'ennoshita has changed their name to enno'** _

**SALTYshima:** so what's the point of even changing it?

 **enno:** you do know you can change your name back right?

 **SALTYshima:** if i do that yamaguchi would just change it back 😪

 **kinoshita:** the struggle is real

 **kazuhito:** the struggle is real

 **asahi:** wow same time, crazy 🤯

 **kinoshita:** babeee 😍

 **kazuhito:** babeee 😳

_**‘kinoshita has changed their name to NARUTOOO’** _

_**kazuhito has changed their name to SASUKEEE’** _

**suga:** so anyone else notice that hinata and kageyama haven’t answered the gc?

 **daichi:** they both don’t have morning classes do they?

 **toBIo:** no we don’t 

**tanaka:** KAGEYAMAAA!!

 **noya:** KAGEYAMAAAA!!!

 **toBIo: ....** hey

 **NARUTOOO:** so....

 **SASUKEEE:** so....

 **enno:** so....

 **suga:** so....

 **yamaGUCCI:** anything you wanna tell us about you and our little resident sunshine 😉😏

 **toBIo:** he’s asleep rn, we went and got him some stuff so he could sleep

 **yachi:** hmm.. and why exactly are you with him?

 **toBIo:** he called me cause he couldn’t sleep and then we went and got him some melatonin and he knocked out.

 **toBIo:** _attachment.jpg [picture of hinata laying on kageyama’s chest]_

 **suga:** ok but why is that so cute like wtf 

**yamaGUCCI:** i’m lowkey jealous 

**yachi:** how bad is his insomnia usually?

 **SALTYshima:** sometimes he stay up for days straight and it’s kinda really bad

 **toBIo:** yea...

 **tanaka:** wait tsukishima, how do you know?

 **SALTYshima:** we had a project together once and i experienced it firsthand. i was the one who told him there was medication for it. 

**noya:** oh

 **yamaGUCCI:** see tsukki cares deep down 

**toBIo:** more like on rare occasions 

**suga:** ok that’s enough guys

 **daichi:** alright let’s let them rest, we can all talk later 

**_’pretty setter squad’_ **

**suga** _:_ i’m about to expose the fuck out of kageyama and his “i don’t like hinata”

 **kageyama:** pls don’t.

 **oikawa:** yes do it, we’re all always talking about our crushes/relationships

 **akaashi:** well in your case somewhat toxic relationship 

**kenma:** akaashi... we don’t talk about it remember 

**oikawa:** IT’S NOT TOXIC!!!

 **moniwa:** no one said it was 😬 all that was said was that it’s “somewhat” toxic

 **semi:** y’all shouldn’t lie we all know it’s toxic

 **yahaba:** i feel like they both contribute to the relationship being “toxic” because think about it, it’s not that it’s actually toxic they just both have bad communication skills and one likes another person but we don’t talk about that because it’s “forbidden”🤭🤷♀️

 **oikawa:** i can’t believe it, betrayed by my own kouhai 😤😤

 **kogane:** wasn’t suga-senpai supposed to show us something 

**suga:** he called me senpai 🤧 and yes i’ll send it rn

 **suga:** _attachment.jpg [picture of hinata laying on kageyama’s chest]_

 **kenma:** KAGEHINAAA 😍😍

 **akaashi:** KAGEHINAA 😍😍

 **oikawa:** KAGEHINA 😍😍

 **moniwa:** love how we went from kageyama to oikawa’s failing relationship to kagehina probably becoming official 

**kogane:** we approve!! nice kags 😊

 **kageyama:** i hate this groupchat

 **oikawa:** if you don’t like it then leave 😌✌️

 **oikawa:** i have decided to talk to akio, brb i’ll let y’all know how it goes 

**suga:** ok

 **kenma:** alright

 **akaashi:** we wish you the best

 **kogane:** you got this!!

 **yahaba:** break up with him

 **shirabu:** i agree

 **semi:** same here

_**’loml but not really’ (akio+oikawa)** _

**oikawa:** babeeee

 **oikawa:** babeee **🥺**

 **oikawa:** akioo

 **akio:** yes? oiks 

**oikawa:** call?

 **akio:** sure

_**call between akio + oikawa** _

_oikawa: i feel like we need to talk about some stuff...._

_akio: like?_

_oikawa: ummm idk maybe our relationship_

_akio: ...._

_oikawa: babe, you still there_

_akio: yea i’m here *sigh*  
_

_akio: we haven’t really talked in a while , and it just feels nice to hear your voice_

_oikawa: oh, you too_

_akio: i’m sorry, i know being long distance is hard on you and i told you if you wanna back out anytime or you find someone else i’m fine with it._

_oikawa: yea i know, but we’re both sorta bad at this whole communication thing_

_akio: yea, but like i said if you feel like it’s not working out we can always break up. i really don’t mind_

_oikawa: umm.. no it’s fine. i just wanted to talk about how we should probably talk more_

_akio: you sure?_

_oikawa: yea, i’m sure_

_akio: alright, well i gotta go i have class_

_oikawa: yea that’s fine. bye._

_akio: yea, talk to you later_

**_‘pretty setter squad’_ **

**oikawa:** i couldn’t do it **😔**

 **shirabu:** not surprised 

**yahaba:** ngl, kinda had some faith in you 🤦♂️

 **akaashi:** guys go easy on him, tell us what happened 

**oikawa:** i know you guys don’t believe me because you don’t know him but he’s really nice and he cares about me. he told me that i can break it off whenever and i just can’t because i feel like he does all this stuff for me and yet i don’t do anything for him... 

**kenma:** oh damn 

**semi:** that’s a lot

 **oikawa:** ima add someone 

**akaashi:** ok

_**’oikawa added atsumu to pretty setters squad’** _

**akaashi:** you know atsumu?

 **oikawa:** yea he’s friends with akio

 **atsumu:** heyyy

 **kageyama:** hi

 **atsumu:** tobio-kun hi **☺️**

 **atsumu:** not that i don’t mind but what’s this and why am i here?

 **kogane:** it’s a shitty groupchat with ft the setters oikawa and kags know 😊

 **shirabu:** it’s pretty annoying actually

 **yahaba:** honestly yea, they make you talk abour your crushes and all your problems even if you don’t want to

 **semi:** very tiring 

**moniwa:** ignore them, names everyone 

**kenma:** i’m kenma 

**akaashi:** akaashi

 **semi:** call me semi

 **suga:** suga here

 **kogane:** kogane

 **yahaba:** yahaba 

**shirabu:** it’s shirabu 

**moniwa:** i’m moniwa and you already know kags and apparently oikawa 

**atsumu:** oh yea, oikawa is dating akio, though we’ve only met like twice 

**yahaba:** what’s your opinion on their relationship 

**atsumu:** they should break up.

 **semi:** oh damn...

 **shirabu:** oh shit, was not expecting that

 **oikawa:** TSUMU!!

 **atsumu:** i mean only because everyone can tell it’s not working out like y’all but suck at communicating and talking with each other, aki rarely replies to people and majority of the time he’s not really you know in the right headspace 

**kageyama:** what do you mean right headspace?

 **atsumu:** not my place to say, don’t worry about it tobio-chan. anyways sorry if it sounded offensive. 

**oikawa:** it’s fine, i’m gonna go to class now

 **oikawa:** see ya!

 **kenma:**....

 **akaashi:**...

 **semi:** i feel like we all went a bit too far

 **kogane:** yea you guys did!!

 **shirabu:** you it’s bad when the nice one agrees 😪

 **moniwa:** we can deal with it later, some of us have class so later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i obviously didn’t know how to end this so it’s a bit messy buy oh well what can you do 🤷🤷.  
> akio is 🥺🥰 but can also be 😤😌. he actually cares about oikawa a lot, even though it doesn’t seem like it with way the setter group chat is always joking about how it’s “toxic” but it’s not. they both just don’t know how to communicate and that’s usually essential in a long distance/any relationship 🤷😪


	4. this is just mainly me projecting because i am that bitch. this is probably just gonna be all over the place because ✨REASONS✨ listen to: 'THREAT OF JOY by THE STROKES'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata complains about school, harry potter? 🤔🧐 asanoya and kagehina ☺️🥰 because fluff 🤩🤩

' **CHAOTIC** **CROWS'**

 **hinata:** that's it! i'm dropping out 🤬

 **suga:** no, don't :(( what's wrong?

 **daichi:** this is your teachings

_**'daichi added kuroo testsurou'** _

**kuroo:** oh? what's this?

 **daichi:** a groupchat for karasuno but it feels boring with just us and hinata is being unreasonable 

**kuroo:** in that case, let me add some people 😏

 **tsukki:** that emoji scares me 

**kuroo:** it’s fine don’t worry 😉 i got this 

_**'kuroo added kenma kozumme, akaashi keiji, bokuto koutarou'** _

**suga:** ima add people too 

**_'suga added iwaizumi hajime, oikawa tooru, terushima yuuji"_ **

**hinata:** KENMA

 **kenma:** SHOUYOU

 **bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY

 **akaashi:** hi

 **bokuto** AKAASHIII ☺️

 **akaashi:** hi bokuto san

 **yamaguchi:** ooo new people

 **noya:** yes people welcome

 **oikawa:** why am i here? 

**tanaka:** because...

 **asahi:** hi new people i don’t have any of these numbers 😅

 **kageyama:**.... same

 **kageyama:** except iwaizumi’s

 **oikawa:** why do you have iwa chan’s number

 **iwaizumi:** because..

 **kageyama:** we talk sometimes

 **iwazumi:** hi everyone 

**kiyoko:** can people name themselves so i know who’s who

 **yachi:** ^ **  
**

 **asahi:** ^^

 **kageyama:** ^^^

 **tsukki:** love how this started with hinata saying he was gonna drop out 💀💀

 **kenma:** why's shouyou dropping out?

 **hinata:** because i keep failing, and i've been studying and it's not workinggg!

 **kageyama:** i feel that

 **noya:** same

 **tanaka:** same

 **akaashi:** if you need help you can always just call or ft me

 **bokuto:** OMG YESSS!! AKAASHI IS SO GOOD AT TUTORING PEOPLE, HE USUALLY HELPS ME.

 **tsukki:** why are you screaming?

 **bokuto:** sorry 😔

 **hinata: _@akaashi_ **would that really be fine?

 **akaashi:** yea, i don't mind

 **akaashi:** maybe text me ahead of time, so i can make sure i'm free.

 **kuroo:** i'm also helpful and smart, so feel free to ask.

_noya changed the group name to ‘ **Dumbledore’s Army’**_

**asahi:** lmaoo why

 **kageyama:** what's that?

 **oikawa:** WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HARRY POTTER?

 **suga:** kageyama nooo 

**yamaguchi:** nooo, i'm crying 😭 

**yamaguchi:** how tf

 **hinata:** I-

 **kageyama:** i don't see the problem 

**akaashi:** there's a huge problem

 **asahi:**....

 **suga:** NO!! ASAHI!!

 **asahi:** yea i haven't seen it either

 **hinata:** kageyama, come to my dorm we're watching it rn

 **hinata:** all EIGHT movies

 **kageyama:** THERE'S EIGHT?

 **asahi:** THERE'S EIGHT?

 **oikawa:** look at that tasteless men think alike 🙄🤦

 **noya:** LMAOOO oikawa

 **hinata:** kageyama WHERE ARE YOU??

 **kageyama:** i thought you were joking....

 **hinata:** no, i'm not we're watching all eight movies

 **asahi:** it's almost midnight? 

**noya:** so???

 **noya:** actually asahi you come over too, we're gonna watch it

 **asahi:** all eight?

 **noya:** yes

 **hinata:** yes

 **kageyama:** shouyou i'm here

 **suga:** oh?

 **ymaguchi:** oh?

 **kenma:** oh?

 **hinata:** all of you SHUT UP!!

 **noya:** if we start now, we should both be done around 7pm 

**suga:** sleeping and eating are essential

 **hinata:** yamaguchi?

 **noya:** tanaka?

 **yamaguchi:** i gotchu

 **tanaka:** same

 **hinata:** bye now

 **noya:** byeee

 **daichi:** have fun ig?

 **kuroo:** kenma did thesame to me when he found out i hadn't watched them

 **iwaizumi:** same with oikawa, it was crazy but fun

 **kenma:** i just don't get how you cannot have watched it. like???

 **kenma:** anyways have fun, i have a paper due.

 **daichi:** don't they all have class? like how’s this gonna work?

 **yachi:** it's kageyama and hinata's free day

 **kiyoko:** same with asahi

 **enno:** and noya

 **tanaka:** were you just lurking this whole time?

 **enno:** no, i was doing hw just got done

 **tanaka:** ok, i'm coming over then

 **enno:** no!!

 **tanaka:** i have food?

 **enno:**......

 **enno:** alright fine

 **kinoshita:** WOOWWWW

 **enno:** it's food

 **kinoshita:** i guess that's fair 😪

_around noon:_

**yamaguchi:** _attachment.jpg [hinata and kageyama cuddling on his bed watching harry potter]_ note: hinata is wearing kageyama’s hoodie 😉🤧

 **tanaka:** _attachment.jpg [noya sitting in between asahi’s leg on his couch watching harry potter]_ note: also wearing asahi’s hoodie, the one he never lets anyone touch 😭🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOO FUCK SCHOOL!!!!. LIKE IT'S SO BLEHHHH. i realized after i finished typing that i typed their regular names and i'm too lazy to go back and change it so kindly ignore it :)) i really wrote all this during my AP PSYCH class 😭💀


	5. akio and kita friendship 😍😍, HEAD EMPTY JUST KITA 😳🥵. KENHINA FRIENDSHIP 🥰, managed to throw in the karasuno boys at the last minute and stream: ‘THEREFORE I AM’ by BILLIE EILISH 😌✌️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy new year guys !! this draft is very late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t know if you noticed the tag but ennoshita and terushima 😍😍.  
> also the first few chapters were a bit short because i ended up running out of ideas or i just felt like putting something out anyways ENJOYYY 🤩🤩

‘ **kenma & hinata’**

_[3:15am]_

**kenma:** are you awake? 

**hinata:** yea😪 

**hinata:** i can’t sleep

 **kenma:** ....

 **kenma:** i feel like i’m being a hypocrite if i tell you that’s bad

 **hinata:** no you’re fine

 **kenma:** well then now that’s out of the way...

 **hinata:**...

 **hinata:** i don’t like where this is going😖

 **kenma:** _attachment.jpg [hinata and kageyama cuddling on his bed watching harry potter]_

 **kenma:** ARE YALL FINALLY DATING 

**kenma:** OMG IF YOU ARE IM SO HAPPY 

**kenma:** AND IF YOU AREN’T THEN 🤬🤬. WHY BECAUSE AHHH I JUST WANNA SEE KAGEHINA HAPPEN

 **hinata:** STOPPP 😭 and what’s kagehina?

 **kenma:** you and kageyama’s ship name 

**hinata:** oh

 **hinata:** we aren’t dating though 😔 and honestly idk even know if we’re talking i don’t know what we are because we cuddle, we hold hands, we go out and do stuff together but it’s not dating yk... and i’m too afraid to ask because i don’t wanna lose what we have already

 **kenma:** ima give you the same advice you gave me. you should talk to him

 **hinata:** ok i will

 **hinata:** maybe after we go get food

 **kenma:** it’s like 3am...

 **hinata:** so?

 **kenma:** nvm.

 **kenma:** wait a minute

 **kenma:** you’re still together??

 **hinata:** yea...

**kenma: 😏😏**

**hinata:** STOPPP 😤😤

**‘pretty setter squad’**

_[6:45am]_

**kageyama:** don’t freak out but...

 **suga:** you can’t start with that and expect us to not freak out

 **oikawa:** he’s right yk

 **kageyama:**...

 **moniwa:** but why shouldn’t we freak out? 

**shirabu:** so we’re all just awake? 

**yahaba:** yea i mean it’s almost 7am

 **semi:** guys we’re getting off track

 **atsumu:** yea tobio-kun has something for us

 **kageyama:** ...

 **kageyama:** ima regret this but here 😪

 **kageyama:** _attachment.jpg [hinata in kageyama’s hoodie eating some takoyaki while smiling tiredly at the camera]_

 **suga:** OMG IS THAT

 **oikawa:** THATS YOU AN CHIBI-CHAN ACTING LIKE A COUPLE? 🤯

 **atsumu:** IS THAT... UR HOODIE?? 

**atsumu:** ooo nice tobio-kun 😼😳

 **kageyama:** we did not do whatever your thinking you freak

 **atsumu:** i wasn’t thinking anything!!

 **kenma:** that’s cute

 **akaashi:** yea

 **suga:** kinda worried about who’s awake in this chat rn because i feel like some of us here don’t have morning classes 

**akaashi:** *cough cough* kenma *cough cough*

 **kenma:**....

 **kenma:** ✌️✌️

 **oikawa:** tsumu-chan is also not supposed to be up this early so... _**@atsumu**_

 **atsumu:** just going to surprise omi-omi late no big deal 🤷♀️

 **oikawa:** i thought tsumu didn’t do serious relationships

**akaashi: 😏😏**

**suga:** oh? 

**semi:** care to explain 

**atsumu:** phone’s dying sorry

 **kenma:** someone’s a wuss 🤷♀️

**‘best friend but not?'🤔🤔**

**(kita + akio)**

_[7:30am]_

**akio:** hi

 **kita:** hey

 **akio:** are we good?

 **kita:** yea, we’re good

 **kita:** i know it’s been hard lately especially with your parents divorce and all but i’m here for you just talk to me when you’re feeling down. i’ll even bring you your favorite snacks and we can watch all your favorite movies and cuddle with a lot of blankets 🥰🥰 how’s that sound??

 **akio:** yea that sounds really nice

 **akio:** you’re the best best friend ever 

_tsukishima changed the group name_ to **‘LET ME LEAVE YAMAGUCHI 😤’**

 **yamaguchi:** NO!!

 **tsukishima:** .....

 **tsukishima:** fine 

**tanaka:** oooo noya you owe me some moneyyyy 😈

 **noya:** nooooo 😣

 **noya:** tsukishima why you gotta be weak to yamaguchi’s charmss 

**daichi:** WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! PRACTICE HAS STARTED!!

 **hinata:** sick 🤒 

**hinata:** sorry

 **suga:** and you’re staying home? 

**noya:** sounds sus

 **tanaka:** sounds sus

 **hinata:** yea i am🥲 my moms making me

 **enno:** visiting?

 **kageyama:** yea, her and natsu stopped by to give hinata some stuff

 **daichi:** ok, feel better

 **tsukishima:** let’s talk about how kageyama was with hinata this morning 😏

 **kageyama:** ....

 **daichi:** GET UR ASSES TO PRACTICE!!

 **suga:** now please 

**asahi** : yea before daichi blows a gasket

 **yamaguchi:** ok

 **tsukishima:** whatever 

**kageyama:** shoyo ill bring you ur homework and other stuff after school 

**hinata:** ok ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKSGIVING BREAK LOSERS IM EXCITED ASFFF (this did not age well).  
> i was supposed to post it over thanksgiving break but things happened...
> 
> anyways about the chapter, KAGEHINA IS🥺 and kenma is wise AF. also, yes oikawa and akio are still dating for now 🥴 but him and kita are just friends who cuddle yes kita has feelings for akio. akio does too but but he’s with oikawa and denying his feelings for kita.


End file.
